The 58th Hunger games: Blood And Tears
by I'M BATMANN
Summary: The tragic story of a career, a loner, and a unlikely alliance. The tributes will feel right at home in this arena, but the capitol will show the that even home isn't safe. Rated T for mild language and Violence. This is my first story but i will update at least once a week.


"Crete wake up, today is the day" said Crete's mom in a sing-song voice. Crete yawned as he awoke from his short slumber, last night's party left him feeling tired. "Okay I'm coming down", he said. He got out of bed and searched for something to wear to the reaping, he wanted to look nice, and after all, he was volunteering. He decided on dark blue denim jeans with a white button up shirt along with a pink tie and his favorite sunglasses.

As he walked down the stairs he smelled the alluring aroma of blueberry pancakes and strawberry muffins, his favorite. "What's all this?" said Marshall, Crete's dad in a surprised voice. "Well, since Crete has finally been picked to volunteer I thought I'd make something special, but I didn't forget you, as soon as I'm done with his I'm frying you some extra crispy bacon. Mr. Fairtin eyed the thawed bacon hungrily but swiftly darted to the living room to read the paper.

"Before we leave I'm going to visit Blakely, I'll leave in time to get to the reaping" "All right" said his mother "But eat some breakfast first". Crete scarfed down his pancakes and grabbed a muffin for the walk to Blakely's house. Unfortunately Crete missed the chance to see Blakely, because he ran in to a frat boy who thought it would be a smart choice to threaten him.

"You better step down pretty boy, this is my last year and I deserve the spot, just cause you beat me in a sword fight doesn't mean you get it." " Uh, that's exactly what it means, I don't give a crap if its your last year, I won the spot and I'm taking it. "Not if you cant walk to the reaping" The guy Grabbed a tree branch and swung it at my knees, I jumped over it with amazing reflexes, kicked him I the groin and pushed him into a muddy ditch. "Now if you can get to the reaping before me, I'll gladly give you my spot", I said in a sarcastic tone. I snickered as i walked away in triumph.

I got to town square and signed in, after a prick on the finger, he ran over to the 17 year old section. I tuned out as the mayor read off the treaty of treason, it talked about how each year a boy and a girl from each district would be reaped for a death match with only winner, blah, blah, blah, I mean come on, I think we all know that, I thought to himself.

The Escort babbled on about how happy she was to be here, and how exited she was for this years games. When she was done she reached into the reaping bowl for girls and announced the name, "Top- , before she could finish a pale girl with snowy white hair and icy blue eyes darted from the 16 year old section yelling, ' I volunteer! I volunteer! This girl was albino, her name might as well have been winter, but she was shockingly beautiful, with a face that could stop war.

'My turn' , I thought to myself. I ran my fingers through my long black hair as I waited for the escort to reach into the bowl for the boys. I darted my warm hazel eyes toward my girlfriend, Blakely in the 18 year old section, and gave her a wink as the escort dipped her hand into the bowl. He read the name in a posh voice, " Jameson Fokinly, before that Jameson kid could reveal himself, I shouted out, "I volunteer." I jogged up to the stage and greeted the escort.

"What is your name dear? he asked me. Crete Fairtan, I said as I flipped my bangs out of my face, the crowd (Mainly the girls) cheered as I did so. "And this year, district one is going to have a victor and its going to be me, I will bring pride to district one, the best of them all!" The crowd roared in approval I reached for the girls hand, Saphira, we locked hands and raised them high. The crowd screamed even louder.

As the crowd calmed down we let go of each other and walked toward the justice building. "Jolly good show!" said our flamboyant escort. "Jolly good show indeed I said to him" I probably already have the capitol wrapped around my finger.


End file.
